Mammon
Mammon (aka Gene) is a major character from Sugar Bits. He is a rich devil who lives in Dystopius, and helps Hansel Gingerman during his trip. In chapter 7 he is revealed to be the fiancé of Chesna Lovinia,' '''the princess of Lovinia. Story Mammon first appeared when he was watching how Ginger beated Hansel into submission on his screen. He later appeared when he saved Hansel from getting eaten by Nemo and introduced himself as Gene. He invited him in his limo and adviced Hansel to leave, but the Gingerman refused, telling him that he has to find Ginger. The limo got stuck in traffic and suddenly Timmy knocked on the window for some food. Gingerman gave him some food but got arrested by Officer Wart. Gene paid him out and the Wart lets them continue. Suddenly they got hit by a rocket. Gene and Hansel were badly wounded and got attacked by bunny monsters. Gene shortly after that went together with Robin into Nemo for safety, but shortly leave him, because Nemo almost got killed. While Nemo fought the wolves, Gene called Wart and ordered them to kill the wolves, he said Robin to get out of here with the chopper but Robin didn't want to leave Nemo alone. They then watched the fight of Nemo but also saw Braveun made it out alive. After Brave and Hansel killed the wolves, Gene and Robin rested and watched the aftermath. Appearance Mammon is a devil with an orange-like skin, just like Mimi was intended to have. He has short black hair and red eyes without pupils. Out of his head stick two curved red horns. He wears a gray suit that is open and exposes his white blouse. On his blouse he wears a red handkerchief, he also has similar ones on the ends of his sleeves. In addition to that he also has two big bat-wings, although he not exposes them always. Powers and Abilities Because Mammon is very rich he doesn't have much fighting experience. He only is known to wield a gun that he always has with him to protect himself. Although his rich affalation he does know how to wield guns. Mammon is also capable of flight, he flies very fast as seen when he rescued Hansel. He is more durable than a normal human as he was able to survive his car exploding, but he did lose a horn and was bleeding. He also heals at a faster rate, he stopped bleeding awhile after the attack and the bump on his head that Licorice give him almost immediately healed after he got it, while Julie still had her bump. Another ability of him is to contantly play with his paddle. Trivia *His name is the same as Mammon the prince of Hell representing the sin Greed. He might be the same as that Mammon, but nothing has been confirmed. *When Mammon is knocked unconscious, he has a brief vision of him and Ginger as kids. This could mean that he is a childhood friend of hers. **This is later proven true in Chapter 7. *It has been widely speculated by fans, that he is running Dystopius, and was believed to be it's Monarch or Ruler. In chapter 7, he is revealed to be the fiancée of Chesna Lovinia' '''the princess of Lovinia, make the speculation larger. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Devil Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Featured